koihimemusoufandomcom-20200213-history
Tōen no Chikai
Tōen no Chikai 'was sung by Rekka Katakiri and is the opening of the Shin Koihime†Musō (anime). 'Lyrics 'Rōmaji (TV Version)' tatoe sekai no subete ga kobanda to shite mo kimi ga soko ni ireba... kakoku na genjitsu kirisaite kaze no you ni kakenukeru yukute o saegiru kurayami o tomo to tomo ni iza tsuranukimashou towa no chikai o wakachiatta hi kara kimi dake ni inochi o sasageteta kokoro hisoka ni moeru hana hitohira hashiridasu yuuki ni soete tatoe donna sadame ga machiuketeite mo tsunaida te o hanasanai doko made demo tatakau itsuka yume ni egaita hikari no basho motomete saa yamanai arashi no naka e kizuna atsui kizuna idaite 'Rōmaji (Full Version)' tatoe sekai no subete ga kobanda to shite mo kimi ga soko ni ireba... kakoku na genjitsu kirisaite kaze no you ni kakenukeru yukute o saegiru kurayami o tomo to tomo ni iza tsuranukimashou towa no chikai o wakachiatta hi kara kimi dake ni inochi o sasageteta kokoro hisoka ni moeru hana hitohira hashiridasu yuuki ni soete tatoe donna sadame ga machiuketeite mo tsunaida te o hanasanai doko made demo tatakau itsuka yume ni egaita hikari no basho motomete saa yamanai arashi no naka e kizuna atsui kizuna idaite shizuka na ketsui tataeta me wa onaji nozomi utsushidasu suzu no ne mitai na sono koe de kizutsuku watashi wa furuitatsu deshou arasoi tsukare kuzureochisou demo yasuragi ni nigetaku wa nai kara omoi o togeru setsuna mukaeru made todomaru nante dekinai moshimo kanashimi no ame furisosoida tte yuruginaku sakihokoru tamashii made kegasenai kimi no sono hohoemi ga senaka o oshitekureru saa mihatenu kumoma no saki e tsubasa takeru tsubasa hirogete itsuka maichiru no naraba umarekawatte mo kimi to onaji toki o... tatoe donna sadame ga machiuketeite mo kizanda chikai wasurenai doko made demo tatakau itsuka yume ni egaita hikari no basho motomete saa yamanai arashi no naka e kizuna atsui kizuna idaite 'Kanji (Full Version)' たとえ世界の総てが 拒んだとしても 君がそこにいれば… 過酷な現実斬り裂いて 風のように駆け抜ける 行く手を遮る暗闇を 戦友(とも)と共にいざ貫きましょう 永遠(とわ)の誓いを分かち合った日から 君だけに生命(いのち)を捧げてた こころ密(ひそ)かに燃える華ひとひら 走り出す勇気に添えて たとえどんな運命(さだめ)が 待ち受けていても 繋いだ手を離さない どこまででも闘う いつか夢に描いた 光の在処(ばしょ)求めて さあ 止まない嵐の中へ 絆 熱い絆 抱(いだ)いて 静かな決意たたえた瞳(め)は 同じ希望(のぞみ)映し出す 鈴の音みたいなその声で 傷つくわたしは奮い立つでしょう 争い疲れ 崩れ落ちそうでも 安らぎに逃げたくはないから 思いを遂げる刹那迎えるまで 留まるなんてできない もしも哀しみの雨 降り注いだって 揺るぎなく咲き誇る魂まで汚(けが)せない 君のその微笑みが 背中を押してくれる さあ 見果てぬ雲間の先へ 翼 猛る翼 広げて いつか舞い散るのならば 生まれ変わっても 君と同じ時代(とき)を… たとえどんな運命(さだめ)が 待ち受けていても 刻んだ誓い忘れない どこまででも闘う いつか夢に描いた 光の世界(ばしょ)求めて さあ 止まない嵐の中へ 絆 熱い絆 抱(いだ)いて 'English Translation (TV Version)' Even if the whole world and everything else rejects me as long as you're with me... I'll shatter this oppressive reality and drift like the wind Together with my bretheren in arm We'll pierce through the darkness impeding our path Since the day we shared this eternal vow I was determined to offer my life for you The flower petal burning secretly in my heart becomes my courage to run forward No matter what destiny awaits me I won't eveer let go of your hand... I'll fight 'til the end Someday, I'll search for the light I dreamed of Come towards the unending storm I'll embrace our bond, our hot bond Trivia *The opening had two versions. One showed flashbacks of when Kan'u first met her friends in the first season of the anime that lasted for the first two episodes, the second was used through the rest of the season showing clips of Ryūbi Gentoku including one with her leaving her mother to join her friends, and in the shot of Kōchū Kanshō firing her arrows and Shokatsuryō Kōmei directing their forces, she is seen crying looking away from the battle. *This was the second song that Rekka Katakiri has sung for this franchise, the first being Hφwling Sφul which was the opening song for the first visual novel adaptation of this series. *Both the actresses of Kan'u Unchō and Chōhi Yokutoku have sung this song in an OVA of the series called Shin Koihime†Musou: Live Revolution. *Tōen no Chikai translates to Oath at Peach Garden in English. Category:Shin Koihime†Musō Category:Songs Category:Openings